Level Up!
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: Shuuichi was pouting while watching Eiri who was busy making his new RPG character raise its level for weeks.


**Title: **Level Up!!  
**In other words: **The gamers love to shout before they go into a new level...  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation, but Murakami Maki. She owns me as well...  
**Note: **Sorry if this is... quite short...

* * *

"Yuki!!" 

"Shhhh..."

Shuuichi blinked with the hiss sound his lover made.

"I'm coming..." Eiri uttered in a very odd sound.

The pink-haired baka got flushed with the words and gone frantic. "Yuki!!! How mean!!! You're coming with me!!"  
He wanted to cry.

"Not you, idiot." Eiri glared at him for a moment and again set his eyes on the monitor.  
"This monster I meant.."

He was grinning as he again hold the joystick tighter.

"I'm coming, Big Boss!! I'll kill you this time! Geez, been stuck in level 6 for so long..."

Shuuichi was standing there at the door, lifeless...

"..."

* * *

"Geez... He's been playing that stupid game you gave me for weeks... WEEKS, Hiro!!" Shuuichi was wildly complaining to his long-haired best friend who was busy fixing his guitar strings. The vocalist noticed that he was cruelly ignored so he again yelled, "For someone's sake, come on and talk, Nakano Hiroshi!!" 

"Shindou-san," their youngest member who was sitting across Hiroshi called him out. "Being childish again. Geez..."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"To be honest, with you bawling around is annoying."

"Are you being so mean to your sempai again, Fujisaki Suguru!?"

"Just being that sincere.. Sen-"

A loud crash made the two boys shut up and the three of them looked at their sides. K arrived already with his newly bought Machine Gun with Sakano-san nearly fainting at his back.

"So what if Mr. Yuki is busy with his new hobby? You should be happy Shuuichi, he already stopped writing his... erotic novels."

The boy again started his bawls, "What's with enjoying his pause of writing!? He love his RPG character more than me now!!"

"SO you're jealous of the damn game cd, how lame..." the gaijin guy grinned, teasing the poor pouting singer.

"That game is sold out now, so I thought of giving you one of the last stocks since you love PS so much." At last, Hiroshi said something to at least make Shuuichi calm. The said boy glared at their guitarist instead, and tears suddenly popped from his eyes.

"Hiiirooo..." he sniffed. "Tell me, what should I do to make Yuki stop from his addiction to that stupid game??"

* * *

Eiri went out to get some beer cans from a nearby mart. He was smiling; at last he was nearly out of his drastic stage at level 7 and would be level 8. Just one more big monster, and he'd be the happiest person in the world! He was even imagining how he could surpass that big monster, now that it had at least three hundred thousand life points. "I just have to increase my agility and intelligence to defeat Big Boss, at last!" 

He got home, and noticed that Shuuichi is already at home; his shoes were scattered at the door. He sighed and fixed the said shoes when suddenly, he heard a monster cry on the living room. And it wasn't the sound of that monster he was dying for to defeat. He immediately went to the said room and saw his pink baka, busy attacking a bunch of new monsters for the characters with... level 100 or more!!

"Man, they're so aggressive!!" Shuuichi was busy talking to himself as he defeated those multiple-eyed creatures with his character's bow and arrow. Eiri was silent watching at his back. He saw that a weapon with a higher quality was also required. And he didn't know that silver arrows were much better than those arrows he used before.

Suddenly, the newly addicted to the RPG jumped as he reached level 110 within 3 hours.

"Yey!! At last!! Level 110!! This will make Yuki happy-"

He almost jumped with fear as he saw Eiri standing on his back. He blinked for a moment; the novelist was just staring at the screen.

"Come to think of it..." Eiri uttered. "How did you reached that level within 3 hours?"

Shuuichi's face brightened up and smiled. "Hiro told me the secrets on how to level up fast so I tried it. It was too easy if you're equipped with right weapons and shield."

The boy suddenly blushed; his lover drew a very unusual smile on his lips, like a child who got so satisfied with the desired thing he got. Eiri sat on the floor and before handling the joystick, he looked up at his Shuuichi. "Teach me how's that."

Shuuichi, with a contented smile, sat beside his beloved and taught him the ways of killing a monster.

As they come to kill a new monster for another level up, Eiri slowly get close to his partner and whispered, "You'll be rewarded tonight..."

The vocalist got flushed... and smiled afterwards.

_That will be nice, Yuki...  
_

* * *

Asuka-chan: by the way, they started playing at 4:00pm, Tuesday afternoon..

* * *

_6:00am, Wednesday_

Yuki: Oh, no!! Come on Shuu, defeat that bastard now!!!

Shuu: Wait... WE RUN OUT OF ARROWS!!

Yuki: Damn!! Look, you killed my character!!

Shuu: W-w-wait, don't get mad!! We'll just go back to our save point.

Yuki: What if it returned to level 1? I'll Kill you instead!!!!

Shuu: Don't worry, it won't.

Yuki: Your reward is subtracted by one.

Shuu: WHAT!?

Yuki: Choose- Suck or Fuck?

Shuu: -frantic- L-L-Look, it's still level 116!

Yuki: But you killed him!!

Shuu: At least it's still at its level... -grins-

Yuki: 'kay... Fine. No more options.

Shuu: Yey!!

* * *


End file.
